


#1 Fan

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A couple wanted to experience a new hang out but then came across the local villain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> "This is hopeless."  
> Circle, touch, dusk.

"What's taking so long? Did you lose your jacket again?"

Rustling through some items, the biker pulled out some items before finding what he needed.

 

"Don't worry, baby, I found it! Let's head out."

After a few minutes, Johnny 13 found his jacket, and he and Kitty went out of their home.

The two decided to treat themselves and head over to a new hang out area.  
According to Kitty, Ember is going to be there hosting another one of her concerts soon. The rocker ghost invited the two with VIP passes.

"Good thing you found it. You wouldn't go anywhere without that jacket."

Johnny smirked at Kitty's tease, shrugging as he rode alongside a cliff side.   
"You know me too well, babe."

They almost were reaching out of their area, Kitty was directing the location with the memo.   
The hangout was held in one of the purple doors, however, it had an intricate design of flames and music notes.

Before Johnny could speed up and head towards the scatter of doors, green flames shot up their pathway.

"What the fu-"

From the other side of the flames, two figures floated in the area. They circled around each other, a light and dark figure.

 

_"You don't have to do this..."_

 

One of the figures murmured, and it seemed to be the one with the white horns.

"Johnny, what's going on?"

Kitty managed a small whisper, looking over at the side of the flames with wide eyes.

Johnny simply gave his girlfriend a reassuring touch, holding her hand softly.

His eyes were staring right ahead of the flames, but they were glued onto only _one_ of the figures.

  
_"You know how this goes, Plasmius. And you won't stand in my way."_

  
Wait...could that be?

  
The dark figure was definitely a shadow ghost, but his appearance was something intriguing to the biker.

Mostly because the figure's jacket was starting to give him a memory.

  
"Wait...I've seen that guy before."

Johnny silenced the engine of his motorcycle, wanting to listen to the figure's voice.

From the sidelines, Kitty narrowed her eyes over at the two.   
"What? How?"

"Yeah, I've seen him before, in some posters and magazines around the Ghost Zone."

Johnny responded with a whisper as well, watching the two go at it in there battle.  
"His name's Poltergeist and I think the other guy is the new goody two shoes that protects the human world..."

  
His eyes kept staring at the shadow ghost, his dusk color scheme being in contrast to the bright green glow.

The biker couldn't help but admire the jacket he wore, noting the sharp, green studs on his shoulder pads. The flowing smoke like hair was almost making him jealous.

"This is hopeless. I don't see any other way out of this path." Kitty muttered, glancing around their spot.  
"We gotta wait til this Poltergeist jerk gets rid of Plasmius or something."

  
The battle was nothing but ecto blasts here and there. More flames seem to pop up and around, and that got Johnny to watch Poltergeist beat the shit out of Plasmius.

  
_In person._

  
"This guy got some moves." Johnny said, grinning slightly as he paid attention to how the shadow ghost flowed swiftly. He dodged almost every attack from Plasmius, and the biker feels like he should take notes.

 

"Johnny were you even listening to me? We have to get out of here!"

 

Kitty's desperate voice was strained slightly, but that didn't give any notice to her boyfriend.

"Relax, Kitty, this battle is gonna end real quick thanks to Poltergeist. I've always wanted to see this dude and action and man, he's so _awesome_."

 

_"What?"_

"Yeah! Judging by those posters and modeling ads, I thought he was just a regular pretty boy. I know he's some business collaborator too, but I thought he was whatever. I was wrong, those sick rumors about him wrecking and taking over shit were _true_."

Kitty just stared at him with an incredulous face.  
"You...think _Poltergeist_ is cool? Haven't you heard of the things he's done?"

  
Johnny glanced at his girlfriend and raised a brow.  
"Um, yeah? And? He's cool, plus, just look at him, babe!"

A motion of his hands and the biker almost seemed offended.

"All that shit Poltergeist has done, it's crazy yeah but most of the time it's only _him_! That huntress that follows him around doesn't do much, and besides, he still looks awesome while doing so."

There was a brief silence before a small sputter came out from Kitty.  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Poltergeist isn't awesome or cool, he's an asshole!"

"A cool asshole."

"He's destroyed a lot of shit from the human world and some things from the Ghost Zone."

"That's pretty rad, babe, I don't know about you."

"He's destroyed _ghosts_!"

"Oh he can destroy _me_ anytime-"

 

An awkward silence came through, and Kitty just slowly turned her head to face Johnny.

Of course, realization sunk in to what Johnny had just said. Beads of sweat starting to appear around the back of his neck.

  
"...Uhhhh, I meant-um, what I meant to say-"

" **Don't**. Say. Anything. Right now-" Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose and looked over at the side.  
"-Just call your shadow and get him to find another way out of here."

With that, Johnny did so, giving a quiet whistle and alerting Shadow quickly.

  
A few minutes went by and Shadow managed to find a new pathway out of the battle.

Johnny kept watching the battle, despite the furious looks Kitty was giving him.  
He was silently cheering on to the shadow ghost, and watching many combo moves being thrown at the hero.

"Ohhh man! Did you see that?! Plasmius got completely _decked_ by him!"

  
Kitty rolled her eyes, glad that Shadow finally had found a detour out of here.   
"Alright that greats. Let's get out of here."

  
"Wait...babe, do you think I could get an autograph first before we-"

"Johnny!"

"Alright, alright, geez..."

  
Kitty sent another final text to Ember, an apology for being late and rethinking some life choices.

  
She has a bad feeling Johnny might be a _fan_ of this bastard.


End file.
